Fusionfall Mission for Challenge
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: I thought up a challenge for you guys, but as its not proper to just write a challenge as a story, I did a little short story as a sample for it. Review or PM me if you want to take it.


I have a challenge you Fusionfall writers, but as I don't want to break any rules, I will give the challenge in full at the end of this FusionFall mission...

But here is it in short

Create your own Fusionfall World. Use the basic idea of the game, but change the areas and characters,

I already created an idea for it, and posted it on my profile page. To help people understand what I want for my challenge, without saying it in a plain way that would get this deleted.

I will use a mission to do this...as seen in the following

_The mission_

Fast Shotarrow (Random Name) was a brown haired boy, with pale skin, dressed in a red and blue jacket and jeans. A lightning Pistol in hand, he was in Camp Half Blood (Replaces Camp Kidney), a camp with a large main house and several cabins of assorted make, speaking with a girl with blueish hair and pale eyes who had been sent here to help with the war effort against Fuse.

Hinata Hyuga.

"Um...if its not too much to ask, I have a mission" she explained.

_Lost Love_

_Mission rank; Level 14_

_Description; I've been here a while...and I haven't heard anything about...a certain someone. Do you think you could ask the Lady Hokage, Tsunade, about it...if you don't mind_

_He took the mission, as she smiled._

_Reward; 2300 Fusion Matter, 1106 Taros  
_

"Thank...you" he nodded as she thanked him as he left the camp...

_Mission Objective; Go to Konohagakure_

_Hinata; Well, the village was opened to the fighters, so I guess its okay...its a way away, please be careful_

He burst through the undergrowth around him, as several Crazy Armor monsters, green suits of armor controlled by Fusion matter, jumped at him. He blasted them away, taking a few bits of fusion matter and some taros as he continued his objective.

He eventually crossed over into Camp Woods (Replaces Prickly Pines), just north of the Burrow in the Suburbs (Replaces Fosters Home), as a Symphalian Flyer monster, a mutant green bird, flew at him. Taking a hit from a fusion matter strike, he held the burning wound as he fired the beast down.

Slowing down to recover for a bit, he continued, passing along the infected Toad Lake (Replaces Leaky Lake)

_Hinata; This lake used to be so pretty. He trained here a lot_

A Monster Toad monster swarm was hopping in the clearing on Fast's path, so he stopped and hid behind a tree, slowly edging around them as they hopped and spit fusion matter on the ground around them. Passing them, he continued along, passing over a damaged bridge over a creek.

Just as he was about home free, a Sneak Snake monster slithered at him, hissing as the great beast attempted to bite him. He avoided it and blasted it dead, taking the miniscule reward for his fight as he passed into a healthier forest, with a large wall around it.

_Hinata; Its Konohagakure (Replaces Mount Blackhead), home sweat home_

_Hinata; Tsunade should be in the center of the fortress, hurry!_

He ran, finally at the home stretch, as a few Nasty Ninja monsters jumped at him from the trees around him. Blasting a few down with his gun, he ran from the rest of them, as he approached a gate guarded by two guys in green vests.

Ninja (NPC group)

Passing them, he ran through the streets, noting the Goblin (NPC group) that held the local Gringotts branch (Morbucks Saving and Loan), a couple more Ninja, and a few girls in silver cloths, hunters (NPC Group) as he approached a woman with blond hair and a long green jacket...and a large chest.

_Tsunade; I am the Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin. Oh, Hinata's wondering about Naruto again isn't she? I just got word that he's fine, but you know that blockhead, always wants to be in the front of things. He's in the Darklands at the Huntors Crest...though I hope that he doesn't do something stupid_

_Hinata; Oh, did she have to say it...Well he's okay, that's all that matters. Well, I forwarded the reward to the Lady Hokage..._

Received reward

Well, that was a brief idea

**Using several different Games-Shows-Books-Anime, ECT, create a new Fusionfall world and write it as a story. For a sample, you may check my profile page. However, do not use the exact idea I used. You can use any of the shows and books I did in my demo I wrote out on my profile page, but no carbon duplicates**


End file.
